Till Death Do Us Part
by Death By Darksper Contest
Summary: With their wedding only weeks away, Jasper is forced to make the ultimate choice; keep all of his promises to the love of his life or watch her wither away until there is nothing left.


**Entry for the Death by Darksper Contest**

**  
Summary: With their wedding only weeks away, Jasper is forced to make the ultimate choice; keep all of his promises to the love of his life or watch her wither away until there is nothing left.**

Word count: 2577

Pairings: Alice & Jasper

Disclaimer: I own a copy of twilight the book and a DVD but sadly everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer. 

**Till Death do us Part**

JPoV

"Nine-one-one what is your emergency?" the female voice on the other side of the phone asked.

I swallowed and said, "My name is Jasper Whitlock and I just murdered my fiancé."

~ several days earlier ~

Alice and I waited anxiously for the doctor to come back. She had suffered from Leukemia ever since she had been a child and we were waiting for the results of another checkup. If the sickness had worsened further, it was highly likely that she wouldn't live until our wedding in eight short weeks.

"If it has gotten worse…" she started to say but I interrupted her.

"Shhhhh! Don't say that. You will be fine, and in eight weeks you will be Mrs. Whitlock," I whispered soothingly while I pressed my finger to her mouth to silence her worries. If I was being honest, I didn't want to think about what would happen if the results were negative.

I couldn't survive it if my Alice would leave me. I had known and loved her all my life. We never spent a day apart, and I wouldn't want to imagine a day without her. When I had met her she had just gone through her second bout of chemotherapy, which meant her immune system was weak and she wasn't allowed any visitors who weren't wearing masks and gloves or to go outside. She had told me how she hated it, being trapped inside, and I had promised her that I would take her on a trip to the lake as soon as the doctors said it was okay for her to go. I kept that promise, just as I kept every other promise I had ever made her. There was only one promise left to keep. I had sworn to marry her when the Leukemia had returned two years ago, and, if it had been up to me, we would already have been husband and wife, but Alice wanted the perfect wedding and she deserved nothing less.

When the doctor entered the room we both tensed.

"Hello, Alice, Jasper," he said when he had sat down behind his desk.

"Doc? I'd be really glad if you come to the point immediately," Alice said anxiously.

This was it the moment of truth. The doc nodded and started talking. "The results weren't what we had hoped for. Your Leukemia is much worse Alice. I am sorry. You need to think about getting your affairs in order."

I felt as if I had taken a punch to the gut. All my breath left me and I didn't know how to inhale anymore. Next to me Alice seemed petrified.

We both knew what this meant.

"How long?" she whispered after an eternity of pained silence.

"Two weeks, maybe less."

Alice nodded; she seemed to accept her fate. But I knew that I could not.

"What other options are there?" I asked desperately.

The doctor looked at me seriously. "There are no options left, Jasper. I am so very sorry."

We were both silent during the drive home. I was concentrating on driving and trying to rein in my emotions. I wouldn't break down with Alice so close, I had to be strong for her. I would wait until she slept or until I was alone, and then, only then, I would allow myself the liberty. It was already hard enough for her. She didn't need to be burdened by my emotions.

When we entered our house she turned to me.

"Hold me Jazz."

I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her. As soon as I had my arms securely around her, she started crying. I picked her up and carried her into our bedroom. I laid her down, all the while never letting her go. She cried all night and eventually I couldn't hold back my tears, either. We lay there crying for all we would lose. I cried for my love, the beautiful wedding I had promised her and that would never happen and for the family we had dreamed of having.

When the morning dawned, Alice looked up at me, eyes red from crying all night. "Jasper? Do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do. More than anything."

"Jazz I don't want to suffer." She swallowed. "I'd rather die at your hands than let the Leukemia get me and kill me slowly."

When her words sunk in I started to furiously shake my head. "No, Alice! Don't ask that of me, please! I'd do anything for you. Anything except for that."

She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please, Jazz. I want to decide when and how I go, if I let the sickness kill me ,it'd feel as if I had lost. Please, Jasper." She looked at me with her big dark eyes.

I swallowed hard. Her request went against everything I was raised to believe in. My parents had taught me 'Thou shalt not kill,' the sixth commandment. "Alice… I… I can't…" I stammered.

"Please! For me, Jasper. It is my last wish," she whispered. I didn't try to hold back the tears this time. I couldn't deny her, not if she really wanted it.

It was several days later when we had finished preparing for Alice's death. Well… not so much her death but her goodbye to family and friends. We had been to see Eleazar Denali, her family's lawyer, to record her last will. She had done one last shopping trip with her best friends and tonight we had organized a dinner for friends and family so that everyone could say goodbye to her.

I expected it to be sad, and it looked as if I was right when we arrived at the restaurant. Everyone looked really glum and miserable.

When Alice and I had sat down she said, "Guys, please, I want this to be a happy dinner. I invited you all to celebrate my life. So, please, save the sad faces for my burial when I am not around to see them."

After her speech everyone pulled themselves together, and it turned out to be a good evening. Though everyone could feel the underlying tone of sadness, they didn't show it. Much.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alice asked me on the drive home.

I sighed. "Darlin', I promised you that I would fulfill your last wish. Of course I am sure. But I'd be glad if you didn't want to do it tonight."

She shook her head. She had just wanted to make sure that I was okay with this. How easy it seemed to be to think of killing my one and only love. But I knew that this calm was only on the outside and so did Alice. We both knew that it would be the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I was resolved to keep that promise. I had kept every promise I ever made to her and I didn't plan on stopping that now.

"I always keep my promises," I said, and then we were silent for the rest of the drive.

When I locked the door of our home, Alice came up to me from behind and started planting butterfly kisses along my back. When I turned around, she pulled me down to her and started kissing me deeply.

"I want you," she whispered when we broke apart to catch our breath. Then she kissed me again and started to unbutton my shirt.

When she had freed me of my shirt, I pulled her top out of her jeans and over her head, revealing her black lace bra. Her nipples puckered under my gaze. Raising the thin fabric. I kissed her again and started walking towards our bedroom while still kissing and undressing her.

By the time we entered our bedroom I was completely naked, my cock standing at attention and Alice was in just her panties. Which would be history in the next few minutes. I gently laid her down on our bed and positioned myself on top of her. I kissed her deeply and slid one of my hands down her body while the other searched for the pillow. Once I knew where the pillow was, I let my kisses wander. Past the curve of her throat. Across her collarbone and down towards her breasts. I worshiped the perfect mounds with my mouth and hands. The moans she let out only spurred me on further. Trailing kisses down her stomach, I dipped my tongue into her navel. I could smell her arousal through the lace of her panties and her smell only made me harder. Pressing my mouth to her ear I whispered, "I love you, darlin'."

I let my hand trail over the soaked fabric that still separated us.

"Please, Jasper…" she begged, and I was happy to oblige.

I pulled her panties off and stroked along her sex with my tongue. She moaned deeply, so I did it again, just to hear that sound. Stroking and nibbled and driving her closer to the edge. When I entered her with my tongue she started to come and I greedily lapped up all of her juices.

When she came down from her high, I kissed her deeply and entered her in one long, slow stroke. I moaned at the feel of her taking me in.

"I love you, Alice, always know that."

I started moving slowly. Knowing that this would be the last time we'd be together like this, I wanted to make it last. She started meeting each of my thrusts with her hips, and we soon found a rhythm that brought us both closer and closer to the edge. I wanted this to be about her, and so I let one of my hands glide to where we were joined and started massaging her clit in time with my thrusts. The sounds that I earned from her were absolutely delicious and made me quicken my pace.

When Alice came a second time it took all my strength not to follow her. I dreaded what would happen after this, but I was also resolved to fulfill my love's last wish. I pushed that thought out of my mind, concentrating on being with her, and started moving again. I kissed her deeply and whispered how much I loved her. When couldn't hold back any longer I came forcefully within her.

When I stilled, I rolled off of her. Our breathing slowly became normal again, and when it eventually did she said, "I'm ready, Jasper."

I nodded stiffly and grabbed the pillow. I kissed her one last time and whispered, "I love you," over and over again.

I pressed the pillow down on her face and started to cry. I kept telling her how much I loved her, and even though everything in me screamed at me to take the pillow away I pressed it harder against her face. Soon her survival instincts kicked in, and it hurt me deeply to see her thrashing beneath me, but I didn't give her the chance to escape and only pressed the pillow down harder still.

When she stopped fighting, and her muscles started to convulse, I knew it would soon be over. My tears wouldn't still and I was now more sobbing than telling her how much I loved her. When her movements stilled all together I knew she was dead.

My love was gone.

And I had killed her.

Her blood would be forever on my hands. I felt dirty, covered in the stuff, and so I got up and stepped into the shower. I turned the water on cold, as cold as it would go. I washed myself over and over again, but I still felt dirty and my insides were as frigid as the water that mixed with my tears.

About half an hour after I entered the shower I gave up on trying to get the dirt off my skin. I knew it would forever be etched into me and there was nothing I could do about it. After I dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, I grabbed the phone and sunk to the floor.

My movements were mechanic, as if my brain wasn't the one controlling me anymore. I dialed nine-one-one and waited for somebody to answer the phone.

"Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?" the female voice on the other side of the phone asked.

I swallowed and said, "My name is Jasper Whitlock and I just murdered my fiancé."

"Where are you, sir?" the voice asked sounding professional.

"I am in my house. 2349 Washington Avenue," I answered in a dead voice.

"Stay where you are, sir. I am sending a patrol car over."

Twenty minutes later, I heard the sirens approaching. The two cars stopped outside and I heard someone knocking at the front door.

"Police, open the door!"

I slowly got up from my spot at the floor and walked to the front door.

When I opened it I saw two police officers standing in front of me and two more standing by their cars on the sidewalk.

"Good evening, sir, we got a call from this house saying there had been a murder. May we come in?" one of the police officers asked.

When I let them into the house I said, "She is upstairs." My voice still sounding dead. Just like Alice.

The two officers went upstairs and returned a short while later with pale faces. One went outside immediately and you could hear him throwing up noisily on our front lawn.

The other turned to me. "You are under arrest on suspicion of murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to talk to an attorney and have him present with you while you are being questioned. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

As he cuffed my hands behind my back I said, "Her Name is Alice Brandon and she is my fiancé."

I was led out past the still vomiting officer and sat into the police car.

When we arrived at the station, I told them to call Eleazar Denali and remained silent otherwise. When he arrived he asked to speak with me alone.

"What happened, Jasper?" he asked in a worried tone.

I looked at him seriously. "I won't lie to you, Eleazar. I killed Alice. Will you take on my case?"

His eyes widened in shock. "Why?" was all he managed to choke out. And so I told him everything. How we had found out that the Leukemia had returned, worse. About how little time she had left to live. Alice's request. And, finally, everything else that had happened over the last few days.

When I finished he said, "Well this case will surely present a challenge, but if we look at this as diminished capacity, then I can definitely reduce the sentence and maybe even get an acquittal."

I shook my head violently. "I don't want that. All I want is justice for what I did. The bible says 'Thou shalt not kill' and I killed what is most precious to me, Eleazar. I need to be punished like every other killer would be."

"But you aren't every other killer, Jasper."

"Aren't I?"

**Voting Begins March 28th and ends April 3rd. Winners will be announced on March 4th. Check the Darkest Temptations Blog for more details. **


End file.
